Insulation for certain types of buildings, particularly relatively large metal buildings, is supplied in roll form, and the insulation is installed in vertical side-by-side strips. The insulation is in the form of an elongate pad having a backing which extends outwardly from the sides of the insulation pad for use in connecting adjacent strips of insulation together. The strips of insulation are usually connected together by inturning the side backing strips toward their insulation side and stapling them together.
Installation of insulation in this manner when done by hand is somewhat difficult and expensive. The insulation rolls must be handled and unrolled from the roof of the building to be insulated, before the metal roof sheeting is installed, and the workers must work from the structural frame members of the building or construct scaffolds to work from which must most often be moved to a new location for each strip of insulation. The insulation strips must be unrolled by hand and held in place while other workmen fasten them in place. For most jobs, this has required at least four men. Using the described method and apparatus according to the invention, no more than two men per crew are usually required, so that a considerable saving in labor cost is realized. In addition, use of the invention will improve safety, since the persons working atop the building will be on a safe platform provided by the apparatus.